


Collecting Your Bets

by Windian



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tales of Berseria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: Even when you win, gambling isn't always worth the money.





	Collecting Your Bets

“So, about that ten thousand gald. Did you want to pay it all up front, or in installments? Your choice!”

Eizen and Rokurou exchange a panicked glance. Rokurou holds his hands up, as if to ward something off. For example: a terribly wicked and awfully talented witch set on collecting her debts.

“Hold on Magilou, you're not saying that bet thing was serious, are you?” he asks. “You were the one betting _against_ Velvet to begin with!”

“What heresy! Bet against our dear Vel? Never! Made of sterner stuff than steel, our Vel, I knew there was no way she'd break.”

Eizen rubs at his temple, massaging an incoming headache.

“What do you even need ten thousand gald for anyway,?” Rokurou asks.

“My retirement fund, of course! This witch can't rest on good looks forever, I have to plan for the future. A little cottage by the ocean, a good supply of newts and toads-- oh!-- and definitely a nice alter for the human sacrifices---”

“I've been meaning to ask for this a while, but how old are you, Magilou?” Rokurou says.

“Oh, Miss Magilou is ancient!” Bienfu croons, popping up from under your ankle. “She's older than--”

You, promptly, step on him.

Much later, you count out your gald on the steps of the Empyrean's Throne. You tap your foot to a hummed jaunty tune, something to smother the heavy weight that sits on your chest.

“Ugh, feelings. How gross.”

You might have won this bet, but it was Velvet who had collected.

 

 


End file.
